


Not So Brotherly Love

by Adavisa



Series: Closer than Brothers [5]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adavisa/pseuds/Adavisa
Summary: Opie makes an announcement that shakes Jax, then helps him feel better.





	Not So Brotherly Love

Opie pulled into the Teller-Morrow lot and climbed off his bike. After he hung his helmet on the handlebars, he headed for the clubhouse.He’d spent the entire day with Donna, and he had some exciting news to tell his brothers. When he got inside the music was loud, so he walked up to the bar and flipped the radio off. That got everyone's attention, so when he turned to face the room, he grinned and shouted, “I’m gonna be a dad!”

Everyone in the room cheered and the guys took turns slapping in on the back and doing shots with him. Jax pulled him into a tight hug and congratulated him, though Opie could see something akin to fear in Jax’s eyes. He was pulled away from Jax and into hugs by his other brothers, though he did his best to keep an eye on Jax. 

Lucky for Opie, he had inherited Piney’s ability to hold his liquor. When many shots had been taken, and his brothers began to head back to the crow eaters that they’d been chatting up before he came in, Opie headed out back, to climb the ladder and follow Jax up to the roof. He found his friend leaned against an air vent with a joint between his lips. “You alright brother,” Opie asked, looking down at his best friend.

“You’re the one about to have a kid and you’re asking me if I'm ok? Shouldn't I be asking you that,” Jax laughed.

“I’m scared shitless,” Opie said, causing Jax to chuckle, “but I’m not the one who looked shaken downstairs.”

“Not scared bro,” just wondering how things are gonna go from here on out. The club, us,” Jax asked.

“Don't worry about it bro. I still got your back. Let's go back down to the party,” Opie said, entirely unphased by Jax’s worry. He didn't plan on changing things. He and Jax had been there for each other since they were babies and nothing was going to stop it now. 

Jax hesitated when Opie took a step toward the ladder. Opie stepped back toward him and yanked him into a kiss. “Nothing’s changing,” Ooie reiterated. “Not with the club, not with us. When you need me, I’m here.” 

Jax nodded and followed Opie back down the ladder and into the clubhouse. Their brothers were all either passed out, or fucking whatever croweater they’d claimed for the evening so Opie pulled Jax into the dorm and locked the door. 

Jax sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at his best friend. They’d been casual lovers for years. Anytime one of them needed comfort, it was the other they’d go too. They’d work out the pain and anger with sex that was typically hard and fast, and then lay together while they sorted their thoughts. Most people would probably think it was fucked up but it worked for Jax and Opie. They did what worked for them, and kept it quiet. 

“You know we can’t do this here,” Jax pointed out. 

“I can’t fuck you here because you can’t be quiet, but I can still have you alone for a minute,” Opie grinned before he grabbed Jax’s hand and pulled him up off the bed. 

He turned them so that he could press Jax against the door. He leaned down and captured Jax’s mouth in a searing kiss. Jax groaned as he got hard and he couldn’t help but rut against Opie, feeling his hardening length as well. 

Opie pulled away from Jax’s mouth and stifled a groan, “Get on the bed,” he ordered. 

Jax raised his eyebrows but climbed on the bed. Opie followed him, unbuttoning his jeans as he settled on the bed. Jax got the idea and freed his cock from its confines too. Opie lined their cocks up and wrapped his big hand around both of them,eliciting a moan from Jax. 

“Fuck Ope,” Jax hissed. 

“Keep it down,” Opie warned. “No one in this building is gonna take kindly to this if we get caught.” 

Jax turned his head and buried his face in his arm to muffle his grunts and panting. Opie stroked them both, swiping his thumb over the head of Jax’s cock just the way he liked. Jax bucked into Opie’s hand, so he quickened his strokes. 

Opie’s calloused hand and the slightly routh strokes were exactly what Jax loved. Opie knew his body as well as Jax did and could bring him to orgasm with ease. It was only a few moments before Jax was spilling over Opie’s hand. A few strokes later Opie came, his cum mixing with Jax’s in his hand. 

After a minute of catching his breath, Opie stepped into the attached bathroom to wash his hands. They both righted their clothing and Opie unlocked the door before she laid on his back beside Jax. “We’re always gonna be here Jax. No matter how many wives or kids. There’s always this.” 

“You done being sappy,” Jax asked with a smirk, sitting up to light a cigarette. 

“Yeah asshole, I guess I am,” Opie laughed as he snatched the lit cigarette from Jax’s mouth. 

They sat in silence, smoking and letting Jax sort his shit. When their cigarettes were down to the filters they stubbed them out and stood. “You alright now,” Opie asked. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Go home bro, I’m gonna crash here,” Jax assured. 

As sappy as it would have sounded if he said it outloud, Jax was glad Opie had dragged him into the room. The weird relationship he had with Opie was important to him. Jax knew he wouldn't be the same without Opie to ground him.


End file.
